1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puck-type position-pointing device and a pen-type position-pointing device which are used on a position-detecting unit in a coordinate input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional coordinate input apparatus, a puck-type position-pointing device and a pen-type position-pointing device may operate independently of each other, and may be simultaneously used on the same position-detecting unit.
The coordinate input apparatus includes a position-detecting unit and a position-pointing device a such as a puck-type position-pointing device or a pen-type position-pointing device. Two-dimensional positional information and switching information are input by moving the puck-type position-pointing device or the pen-type position-pointing device in contact with the input detecting surface of the position-detecting unit, or by using switches provided on the puck-type position-pointing device or the pen-type position-pointing device. Writing-pressure information is input with the pen-type position-pointing device.
The puck-type position-pointing device and the pen-type position-pointing device have different purposes in many cases. Accordingly, for example, when the puck-type position-pointing device and the pen-type position-pointing device are used while being frequently exchanged, it is troublesome to position the pen-type position-pointing device away from the position-detecting surface of the position-detecting unit before exchanging it for the puck-type position-pointing device. In addition, when the pen-type position-pointing device is positioned on the position-detecting surface of the position-detecting unit, a problem arises concerning the prevention of erroneous input.